


Run Boy Run

by Danesincry



Series: The Abyss [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, M/M, Manhunt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft Manhunt on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Pining, Partial Mind Control, References to Redstoner (YourPalRoss), Slow Build, Songfic, Wandavision vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Dream had been stuck in a continuous loop.Run from the hunters, get as close as he could to killing the Dragon, die before getting into the portal.It was a thrill that he chased every day. He looked forward to the hunters finding him and starting the chase. Nothing could compare to the thrill of knowing that they’ve found him.--Based off of the song Run Boy Run by Woodkid.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Abyss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214309
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	1. They're trying to catch you

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I haven't written in a while and I'm writing this on a limb based off of an idea for this song.
> 
> This is going to have WandaVision and Lovehunt's Dream Bad End TYPE vibes.

Dream’s lungs burned from the crisp cold air as he ran.

His feet were numb as he ran through the cold snow. His nose was red, almost completely numb besides the tip which felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t resist sniffing, trying to stop his nose from running in the nippy air.

Dream scanned the white and green terrain in front of him, hoping to spot a snow village which could give him a source of more obsidian. All he could see though, was numerous snowy hills and trees. He let out a small huff before coming to a stop. He looked into his inventory to take out bread for his hunger, which had depleted and he knew that once it was gone the hunters would catch up. That would be bad for him, as he would have to start over again.

Dream had been stuck in a continuous loop. 

Run from the hunters, get as close as he could to killing the Dragon, die before getting into the portal. 

It was a thrill that he chased every day. He looked forward to the hunters finding him and starting the chase. Nothing could compare to the thrill of knowing that they’ve found him and initiated the chase. Sometimes, he’d go find them himself if they took too long.

Today, Dream was day three into a chase. The hunters that Dream had come to know as George and Sapnap were chasing him this time, like most of the runs. He’s had other hunters play the game with him, but they normally didn’t join his favorite duo often. The only other ones that showed up often were Bad and AntFrost.

As Dream ate his bread, he pulled out a treasure map that he had collected from a boat on the first day. The treasure was still far away, but he could see his own marker found itself on the west side of the map instead of the bottom now. This had Dream pondering if he should try his luck with the buried treasure loot table. Risk going east and have them catch him while he searches or keep going and play it safe.

Dream looked back up to his surroundings and decided against it. He needed to get to the Nether quickly. He didn’t have time for it this run. It was already dragging on from Sapnap and George being more aggressive this run.

With a deep burning breath, Dream threw the map to a nearby tree and took off in the opposite direction.

-

George let out an irritated huff as Sapnap let out an angry yell next to him.

They had been behind Dream for so long and they had lost him for the third time today. When they thought they finally caught back up to him, they just found an abandoned treasure map in the snow, old tracks leading away.

“FUCK!” Sapnap had cursed. “I thought we finally had him!”

George looked up from the map in his hand to his companion, frowning.

Sapnap had on a white t-shirt over a thick black long sleeve. The white shirt was hidden mostly by a damaged iron plate on his chest. On his hands were black leather gloves with small iron plates on the backs of the gloves. He had a white headband on, which held back his black hair. He was carrying an iron sword in one hand while the other hand was now empty. Sapnap had thrown his shield to the ground and stomped past it when they found the map.

“Sapnap, calm down. He hasn’t been gone for long.” George dropped the map and adjusted his chestplate slightly to stop it from digging into his sides. George himself had an iron chestplate over a blue t-shirt and jacket. George had managed to steal an extra white coat from a villager and dyed it blue in their free time. It kept him warm enough so he wasn’t freezing.

George knew what he said wasn’t exactly the truth. The tracks Dream left were probably fifteen minutes old, which meant they were close but not there. It frustrated George to the ends of the world to be so far behind. He wanted nothing but to catch Dream and demand answers from him, not that he would let it show to Sapnap. One of them had to keep their wits together and it seemed that George had to keep his head straight.

Sapnap let out another yell as he kicked the tree, making George sigh. George couldn’t blame Sapnap for being upset. He really couldn’t. They both had been chasing Dream for what felt like forever. Everytime they seemed to win, everything seemed to just… change and be back to square one. No explanation other than a voice telling them that the prophecy must be stopped before he succeeded. Besides that, George just had one small bit of knowledge to hint at why they were there.

George remembers waking up to the blue sky above him, not knowing where he was or how he got there. All he remembered was turning to the right and seeing Dream in the most ugly looking outfit and mask. It was a hoodie with some type of black straps on it, a turtleneck underneath. Dream had grinned at him and offered a pair of white glasses to him. The second he put them on, the colors had shifted. He knew that they were glasses to help colorblindness, which he had a small inkling that told him that he always wanted them.

 _“I thought I would give you a gift.”_ Dream had spoken to him in a soft tone. _“It's like the one from home.”_

George remembers passing back out and waking back up next to Sapnap. He didn’t mention it to his rowdy and energetic partner. But as the chases went on and Sapnap became more and more angry, less and less excited, he debated on telling him.

“Sapnap.” George reached out and put his hand on his companion’s shoulder.

Sapnap’s shoulders sag at the touch and he just lets out a soft huff.

“God he’s fucking insufferable.” Sapnap groaned and rubbed his face.

“He’s just playing the game.” George tried to reassure his friend as he looked around. He only wore the glasses when he thought they’d catch up with Dream. It seemed to make the blonde happy to see him wearing them. It almost made Dream more easy to handle also, so George wore them. He wouldn’t admit it though, but he liked seeing Dream get happy.

“I know.” Sapnap frowned and turned towards George. “Should we continue on? It’s getting dark.”

George looked up and squinted at the changing sky.

“We should make camp for tonight. I don’t want to use up our durability on mobs. We’ll know if he goes into the Nether.” George took his hand back and checked the compass. The needle was ever so slightly wobbling as Dream walked. “He’ll wait for us.”


	2. Beauty lays behind the hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap really hates the unknown while Dream loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a little fast paced. I just want to have the established lore and get to the good bits.

_“How do you like it?” Dream smiled fondly at the brunette in front of him as he leaned against the tree._

_The brunette laughed as he put the white glasses on, looking around before he looked to Dream._

_“So THAT’S what you look like?!” The brunette gasped. “That’s so interesting.”_

_“So, is blue still your favorite color?” Dream asked as he watched the brunette look at the different blocks around them._

_“Well, yeah. But green is a runner up.” The brunette looked up from the red flower he was in front of._

_“I’m glad to hear.” Dream’s hands clenched slightly behind his back._

-

Dream’s eyes opened slowly, looking up to the wood planks above him.

Trying to push the fleeing memories away, Dream blinked as he shifted on the hard bed; turning towards the window next to him. It was facing East, showing him the sun slowly rising. Dream groaned as he sat up, pulling the blankets off of him. It was time to get working again.

Dream had collected his items that he placed in the chest the night before and counted the obsidian blocks. He had just enough for two portals. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye. Dream glanced out the window and he could see two figures emerge from the treeline. George and Sapnap had finally caught up with him.

Grinning, Dream got up and hopped down the wooden steps and threw the door open. He took a few steps out before he could hear their calls.

“Oh Dream!” George’s call made Dream laugh and pull the white mask over his face.

“Oh George!” Dream called back, hoping to taunt the brunette.

It seemingly worked as he heard quick footsteps and the pair rounded the corner. George and Sapnap stood across the path from Dream and he felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. He could see that George was wearing his glasses and it made Dream happy and feel appreciated. It was the only tie to back home they had.

“Took you two long enough!” Dream waved slightly with the hand with his axe. “Find my map?”

“Yeah, we did.” Sapnap let out an angry huff.

Dream noticed George glance to Sapnap, almost in a disapproving way. In the back of Dream’s head a voice told him he should probably apologize for making Sapnap upset. But that wasn’t Dream here. Sapnap didn’t see him as a friend here, Dream had to remind himself.

Dream just shrugged and looked towards the mountain. 

“You know, I bet you two I can get to the Nether before you can get up the mountain.” Dream had a small plan, hoping that they’d play his game correctly today.

“What do you mean _we_ get up the mountain? You have to climb it too.” Sapnap huffed, readying his axe.

Dream jostled his shield onto his arm and pulled out an ender pearl. It pulsed in his hand and he could hear the quiet whispers coming from it, whispering comforting and loving words to him. It made his ears tingle as he held up the pearl.

“I mean you two racing to get to me in time.” Dream spoke as he turned and threw the pearl as hard as he could.

Turning back to the two, Dream laughed at how they both started to race towards him.

“Bye bye, boys.” Dream waved as his body felt a rush of energy. Quickly, the scenery around Dream twisted and he softly landed on top of a tree.

Dream let out a small groan as the slight nausea of the travel washed over him. He moved slowly from the tree and onto the ground. He only took one heart of damage from it, thankfully.

He glanced down the mountain to see the two hunters running towards it. Dream turns away and pulls out the obsidian blocks, stacking them in the correct form. He felt like lightning was rushing through his veins as the excitement filled him. This run would be fun.

With the flick of a flint and steel, Dream lights the portal and steps through.

-

Sapnap hated this.

Sapnap had no idea how long it had been since him and George had woken up in the field, but it felt like forever ago. They didn’t know why or how they got there, but it was clear they had to keep Dream from beating the dragon and going through the portal.

 _”He mustn’t get through the final portal. If he does, everything will be ruined.”_ The memory of the quiet voice played through Sapnap’s head like an echo.

It became an endless cycle of Dream purposely messing up and magically getting ahead. A cycle of them killing or being killed. Blood and pain. Sometimes with Bad and Ant, who he had no idea where they disappeared to when they weren’t here. Sometimes with other people he didn’t remember the names of. Normally though, it was him and George.

Sapnap hated the feeling of dying and the unknown. The fear of disappearing like his friends.

He also hated not knowing what the purpose of his life was outside of this.

Dream seemed to know everything, keeping all of the knowledge trapped behind that stupid smiling mask and not sharing. Sapnap knew that George wanted to know what was going on, but it seemed like there was something else. Something that George kept from him. He could tell by the way that George desperately ran at Dream whenever he would get away. It was obvious.

As Sapnap ran behind George up the mountain, he pondered why Dream had even bothered to stay behind this time. He could have easily gotten through the portal the second he woke up, but no. He had to make them scramble behind them. He was fine at first. He was happy to play along. It was fun at first, truly. He didn’t question it. But now it just...

It pissed Sapnap off.

“Do you think he has extra obsidian?” George’s voice broke Sapnap out of his internal anger with a simple question he’s asked many times before.

“Probably. I bet you he has a diamond pickaxe too.” Sapnap sighed. “He’s always one step ahead of us.”

“True. But still, last time he didn’t.” George pointed out as they finally reached level ground.

“Last time he got a shit spawn.” Sapnap reminded George. George only hummed in response.

Sapnap stood next to George as they looked at the portal. The color reminded Sapnap of royalty and the night.

“Do we really have to do this?” Sapnap asked and turned to George.

“You know we do. I don’t know what will happen if we don’t.” George frowned at Sapnap. “What’s wrong with you today?”

“What’s wrong with me any other day. I’m sick of playing this damn game every single day.” Sapnap answered honestly. “George, I don’t know where we came from. I can’t remember my past. Dream is always just…”

“The voice said that we had the job to halt the prophecy. And if we don’t, bad things will happen. I know we can’t just trust a random voice, but it’s all we have.” George cut Sapnap off and turned back to the portal, leaving Sapnap to watch him head towards the portal. “Now come on. We can’t let him get too far.”

Sapnap huffed and followed George into the portal.


	3. It's time to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream hates the Nether. It reminds him of things he cannot remember.
> 
> George gets to finally see something that he probably shouldn't have.

Dream didn’t know how to feel about the Nether.

It was hot and crawling with too many creatures that were willing to hurt him. 

“Maybe that was why actually. Hot and angry.” Dream mumbled to himself as he pulled his blonde hair into what he knew Sapnap would have called a man bun at home.

Dream was walking through the Nether, passing piglins in his gold boots with ease. Dream looked forward, not daring to look at the pig looking creatures so they wouldn’t peer into his soul.

Dream busied himself in thinking about how he needs to get a few more pearls before he gets out of the Nether. Using that one pearl to get up the mountain was probably not the best plan, as he only had thirteen now. He wanted at least fourteen to be safe if one broke. If he got a horrible spawn for the portal that needs all twelve, he would be fucked royally.

While Dream was pondering, a piglin stepped in front of him suddenly and he stumbled slightly.

He looked up at the piglin, a scowl crossing his face, but the words that were about to come out of his mouth didn’t come out.

As the piglin stared at him, startled, Dream could swear that his face contorted into a familiar face.

 _”Are you going to cash in that favor?”_ A familiar voice came from the startled piglin.

“No. I don’t think so.” Dream responded to the voice, knowing that the voice didn’t belong to the piglin. Dream could almost see the familiar outfit on the piglin instead of its brown outfit.

Dream shook his head and moved past the piglin, rounding around a corner to see the fortress.

“Finally.” Dream grinned.

Dream picked up the pace and ran towards the fortress. He could see a blaze spawner from where he stood, a few of the blazes sparking in the darkness. Dream had to admit that blazes were terrifying in person. They were actual beings of fire and molten rods. 

Dream remembered the first time he met one in person here as he ran up and into the fortress. It was a tricky run since it was their first. He stumbled a lot and tripped over his own feet. He had seen a wither skeleton, which ran at him and he booked it down the hallway. That hallway led to a blaze spawner that activated the second he got near. With a small explosion of fire, they had appeared in front of him and honed in on him. Dream had regretted not having a shield that run, as he had burns on his arms by the end of it.

Dream ran through the brick hallway, glancing down the side hallways to make sure no wither skeletons would follow him. For having lava everywhere and constantly on fire, the nether was surprisingly a very dark realm. It was easy to miss mobs catching up and following you.

As Dream reached the spawner, it roared to life. He raised his shields as blazes started to fire and he readied his axe. While waiting for the inferno beasts to pause in their firing, Dream moved on top of the spawner to get a better view. Thankfully, it worked in his favor as they stopped firing and he could bring his axe upon them. The blazes sputtered out of existence and dropped rods in their place, the RNG favoring him today.

Dream hastily picked up the loose rods as they tumbled across the brick. He counted about eight rods by the time he had killed the spawned blazes. He knew that would get him about sixteen blaze powders if he didn’t manage to fuck this up.

Dream hopped off the spawner and onto the wall, looking down at the eight block jump. Dream hummed slightly to himself, wondering if it was worth the two and a half hearts.

Taking out bread he had from the village, he took a deep breath and jumped from the height. It hurt as the damage hit but it went away quickly. He took a bite out of the bread to make sure his hunger didn’t drop before he could heal. Dream looked around again as he started to walk. Next to him was a giant cliff that he knew stood over a sea of lava, down the way was the piglins he walked through.

Dream sighed as he came to a stop. He turned to the edge and approached it. 

His head felt like it was pulsing for a second as he stood over the bubbling hot lava. Dream winced and brought a hand up to his mask, slowly pushing it up. He then used that hand to rub his face. 

Dream felt like he had stood like this before above a lava ocean. The feeling of deja vu tickled the back of his brain, almost worsening the pulsing.

“What is up with me today?” Dream rubbed his eyes.

When he opened them back up, he could see a shorter figure next to him. It made him jump, his mask falling down, and turn towards the figure as he readied his axe. The figure didn’t seem to flinch, but sigh.

It was a blonde child, an older teenager who was shorter than Dream but almost the same height. He had on a red and white shirt with some type of handkerchief around his neck. He could see the child had blue eyes and freckles all over his face.

“I could just… end it all.” The child spoke suddenly.

“It’s not worth it, though.” Dream frowned down at the child. He rested his hand on the child’s shoulder lightly, trying to comfort him.

The child looked up to Dream slowly. Dream could see dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in weeks. There were also scars on the child’s face, which made Dream worried. Why was the child like this? He felt so familiar but so strange.

“Is it?” The child responded with a dry tone.

“Who-?” Dream started to ask, but was suddenly cut off by the sound of footsteps.

“THERE HE IS!” A voice rang out loudly from across the open space.

Dream turned towards the voice and cursed under his breath when he saw George and Sapnap climbing down the rough terrain. Dream turned back to the child to tell him to run, but when he looked at the child, he was gone. 

Stress went through Dream’s system this time instead of adrenaline.

Where did the child come from and go? Why was he seeing people he felt like he should know.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Dream looked back to the two hunters that ran towards him, readying his axe.

Sapnap was running straight for Dream at full speed, while George pulled back a bow that he must have been stashing away.

Dream braced himself as Sapnap raised his own axe and swung it at Dream, Dream raising his shield in defence. The two started to exchange swings as George shot arrows when he thought it was safe to shoot them. It became almost like a deadly dance, them gracefully moving around each other at the netherrack ledge. It slowly made Dream impatient. He didn’t want to play like this right now when he was going through a crisis.

Dream glanced at the lava ocean before deciding he was completely done with this.

When Sapnap swung his axe back down, he put his own axe away and blocked it. Dream proceeded to reach up and grab onto Sapnap’s axe.

“What the fuck-” Sapnap frowned and tried to pull his axe back.

Dream pulled against it until Sapnap went to yank it, in which he let go. He watched as Sapnap stumbled back towards the ledge.

“Sapnap! Be careful!” George called towards his friend. 

Dream paid George no attention as he marched towards Sapnap, who was groaning and trying to push himself up. Dream made his steps wider and reached him within a few steps before stopping. Sapnap looked up at him, frowning.

“Dick move, man.” Sapnap said as he pushed himself up more.

“I don’t feel like doing this right now.” Dream’s voice went flat and this made Sapnap frown. “Goodbye Nick.”

Sapnap opened his mouth, but Dream ignored whatever he was going to say to kick him in the chest.

Dream watched as Sapnap failed to catch himself and fall backwards off the cliff. Dream took a step forward to watch Sapnap scream as he plummeted into the lava.

“SAPNAP!” George screamed from behind him.

 **Sapnap burned to death while fighting DREAM.** the two heard echoing in their head.

Dream started to turn back towards George, but paused as he saw the child standing at the shore of the lava lake bellow. 

The child was frowning at him.

“Why did you do that?” Was the only thing Dream could hear. It was the child.

“Dream what the fuck, why did you push him off?” George’s voice was nearer and Dream’s head turned towards the angry brunette.

George had his axe out as he ran towards Dream. Dream huffed at this and turned away to run towards the piglins. George didn’t have gold armor, so the piglins all turned towards him as he chased after Dream. 

George let out frustrated noises as he fought the mobs, letting Dream escape smoothly.

Dream hated the Nether.

-

George found the portal after barely getting out of the piglin mob. He had collapsed outside of the portal with a loud wheeze when the finally spawned back into the overworld.

Sapnap was waiting outside of the portal, new tools and armor on his body. He had simply looked down at George, internal rage behind the brown eyes.

“Don’t say it.” George said as he pushed himself up. He could see they spawned in a jungle biome from the trees around him.

“He favors you and I fucking hate it.” Sapnap spoke anyways.

“I know.” George sighed as he finally stood and brushed himself off. “Did you see where he went?”

“I saw him in the distance. I didn’t want to go without you.” Sapnap nodded in the direction that the blonde went.

“Fair.” George pulled out cooked mutton from his inventory and ate it, hoping it will give him back enough hunger to regenerate health.

“Did he say anything useful to you?” Sapnap asked. “He called me Nick. He’s never done that.”

“Nothing. He just ignored me and let the mobs ambush me.” George looked around the jungle, hoping to see melons that they could easily grab.

As Sapnap started to rant, he could see a figure in the trees. It made him pause and squint at it through his glasses.

It was a male wearing a green cloak with a golden sash over his shoulders, hood pulled over his head. Wild blonde hair stuck out from behind a white mask, and on the mask he could barely see an XD on it, reminding George of emoticons. The figure was sitting in a tree, his masked chin in his palms as he watched the two. There were wings on his back, which were white. They looked nothing like an Elytra. They were real and part of him. An eye of ender peeked out from behind his chin, probably keeping his cloak closed.

The male noticed George had seen him and sat up. George could now see that underneath the cloak looked like the end portal’s abyss. The male waved and it sent chills down George’s back.

“George, are you even listening to me?” Sapnap cut through his thoughts, making George blink and look back to Sapnap.

“What?” George frowned before looking back to the male, to find he was gone.

“God you can be an airhead sometimes.” Sapnap started to repeat himself.

George felt his nerves on edge as he paid attention again.

Whoever it was, looking like Dream but… something else. It wasn’t good.


	4. This world was not meant for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m the one who is protecting you.” The man replied simply. He rubbed one of his thumbs across George’s cheek. “You don’t know how much I wish that we could stay like how we once did. This is only what I could muster for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some good juice

_"We have to do something."_

_"He might fight back. We all saw what happened to Puffy when she tried to do it."_

_"Try Karl or Quackity. That might get Sap's attention."_

_"Bad and Ant are the only ones who've gotten through. Send them again."_

_"Dude, they failed. Send Tommy or Techno."_

_"No. And that's final. I'm not risking them." ___

__-_ _

__George's unsettling feeling didn't leave him._ _

__As Sapnap and George followed their compass to find Dream, George couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. The feeling felt like pinpricks on the back of his neck. Sapnap led the way, keeping a close eye on his compass to make sure that Dream wasn't straying from their path. This left George with following behind, trying to figure out who it was that he saw. Was it just a figment of his imagination, or were they truly not the only people to be in this place?_ _

__“What’s on your mind?” Sapnap’s voice sounded more neutral now that the taller male had calmed down some. “I can hear you thinking from over here.”_ _

__“I’m just… I’m tired I guess.” George answered half heartedly as he looked at their surroundings. The two were in a birch forest currently, nothing too impressive._ _

__“I get that. This is pretty tiring.” Sapnap responded. He didn’t look back to George._ _

__Then, George saw him._ _

__He was standing in the trees to his left, watching the two as they walked. George’s skin crawled as he jumped at the sight._ _

__“Yeah…” George’s mouth felt slightly dry now. He stopped moving to stare back at the figure. “Hey, I see pumpkins. It’ll be useful for the End so I’ll grab them.”_ _

__Sapnap stopped and turned back to George, his face taking on a slight look of confusion._ _

__“Okay. I’ll keep going ahead. Don’t stay back too long.” Sapnap waited for George to nod before continuing on._ _

__George turned to the man in the trees, talking in how he leaned against the birch logs. He looked almost carefree, like he had no strings attached. George approached the figure, who tilted his head as George stopped in front of him._ _

__“George…” The man’s voice sounded familiar. It was almost like a breathy sigh as the man pushed off the tree, bringing his black gloved hands to George’s face. He cupped George’s face as his cloak situated around him again._ _

__“Who are you?” George felt oddly comforted as the man held his face._ _

__The man hummed quietly and tilted his head again, one hand carefully brushing George’s glasses onto the top of his head._ _

__“I’m the one who is protecting you.” The man replied simply. He rubbed one of his thumbs across George’s cheek. “You don’t know how much I wish that we could stay like how we once did. This is only what I could muster for us.”_ _

__“How we once did?” George frowned. As he frowned, the man shifted slightly. “You created this place?”_ _

__“I could only do so much when I created this. I had to create this quickly or they would have taken you from me.” The man leaned closer to George, pressing the top of the mask to George’s forehead. “George, you can’t let Dream get through the portal or everything will collapse. Things are already starting to bend because he’s gotten too close to beating the dragon.”_ _

__“Why can’t we go back?” George brought his hands up to the man’s mask. He didn’t try to take the mask off, but simply placed his hands there._ _

__“George… I had to do what I did for us to be happy.” The man’s voice sounded strained. His palms pressed into George’s face. “Just please, keep Dream from the portal.”_ _

__The man’s hands lowered to Geroge’s hands and something materialized between their fingers._ _

__“You need to get going if you want to catch up with Sapnap.” He whispered to George._ _

__As he backed away, George looked down to see two carved pumpkins in his hands. The pumpkins he told Sapnap about._ _

__As George looked up, the man was gone. The only thing left in his place was particles that reminded him of the end._ _

__-_ _

__Quackity gasped as the world changed around him, his vision swimming._ _

__“I swear to god, they’re sending Wilbur next.” Quackity groaned as he blinked away the vertigo._ _

__Quackity turned slowly as he took in the area around him once the vertigo cleared. Around him was a forest of birch trees, which was a drastic change of scenery compared to the prison he was just visiting._ _

__Quackity took a few steps before he heard another pair of footsteps and a quiet voice._ _

__“I hope he comes back soon.” It was Sapnap’s voice._ _

__Sapnap was walking through the trees, a compass in his hands._ _

__Quackity let out a small laugh of relief. He knew he was looking for Sapnap and George, hoping that they weren’t chasing after Dream. It seemed like Sapnap was alone, which meant that he would be easier to question and get out._ _

__Sapnap himself had some new scars across his face and his arms looked like they had marks on them. His clothing was dirty and burnt at the edges. It made Quackity worry for his safety for a second._ _

__Quackity quickly stepped forward, starting to break into a full sprint towards the Texan._ _

__“SAP-” Quackity got out before a hand clasped itself on his shoulder and pulled him back, another hand coming up to his face and putting itself over his mouth._ _

__Looking up, Quackity came face to face with XD. Quackity felt pure fear as his eyes widened at the god. They knew XD was involved, but they didn’t know to what extent._ _

__“This world is not meant for you, Quackity.” XD’s voice had a crackle to it, which gave him shivers._ _

__“I… I just want to see Sapnap. Please, we’re worried. Me and Karl...” Quackity spoke around the hand. He had to stop himself from breaking down in front of the god. He couldn’t fuck this up. Not now that they figured out how to get inside. He needed to play into XD’s game._ _

__“I understand…” XD hummed, seeming to accept the excuse._ _

__So he was soft to the love excuse._ _

__XD let go of him as Sapnap called out, seeing if it was George. Quackity turned towards him slightly before looking back to the god. XD just nodded._ _

__Quackity walked around the trees to see Sapnap again, who noticed him automatically._ _

__“Who…?” Sapnap’s face scrunched in confusion at the sight of him._ _

__“Sapnap…” Quackity took a step forward, but was stopped by XD’s hand catching his shoulder again._ _

__“Who are you?” Sapnap took a step towards him. He looked like he knew but couldn’t recall it, like deja vu._ _

__“I’ll get you out of here, Sapnap. We’re trying to help-” Quackity started to speak quickly, his emotions taking over._ _

__“That’s enough.” XD yanked him back and the world spun again._ _

__The scenery changed again and he was back in the prison._ _

__“Quackity!” Karl’s voice called out and he crouched next to Quackity, who was pushing himself up._ _

__“I got in. He saw me.” Quackity grinned. “We’re in.”_ _

__-_ _

__Dream walked into the village, a small flood of annoyance flooding his system. It wasn’t his own emotions, but someone else’s. The emotions felt like a ghost, like a connection that he could never sever._ _

__As he walked around a corner, he finally spotted the figure that he always dreaded to see._ _

__XD stood in the middle of the path, staring at him._ _

__The two stared at each other for a second before the god waved and disappeared._ _


	5. This race is a prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world caves in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I believe there's two to three chapters if this! Yay.

The village was quiet as Dream walked through it. It was in ruins, cobwebs all over the buildings.

The eyes had led Dream to the barren village in the desert. He hadn't come across one in his runs yet, so it almost had him awestruck. That had come to a stop though when he saw his spitting image standing in the middle of the pathway.

Seeing the other him unsettled him. Whenever he saw XD, it was a warning. An unsaid reminder of why this was happening.

Dream huffed to himself as he started to dig into the sand. He didn't have time to ponder over what XD had going on in his head. He had a game to play.

It took Dream only a minute to dig down to the stronghold, breaking away the stone and dropping through the hole.

Once Dream dropped into the hallway, he could feel the energy of the stronghold surge and flare in him. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of old stone and dust, before taking the first steps through the stronghold. As Dream walked, silverfish darted out and ran by him, only one or two giving him the time of day.

Dream walked down the corridors until he heard quiet talking coming from one of the side rooms. He paused when he heard it and opened the door.

Inside were two men, one who was wearing a lavish red robe and had flowing pink hair, resembling a piglin, and the other was a human man with what looked like wings on his back. The human was blonde and had a green and white striped hat on. They were laughing as the piglin man walked around.

"We can distribute elytras and twelve shoulders to each!" The piglin man joked.

"That would break the economy." The human man laughed.

Dream recognized the two. He couldn't remember exactly who they were, but it shook him slightly. They were about to break rules that we're blatantly laid out for them for a joke.

"You can't do that. It's against the rules." Dream spoke up, his voice quiet and hesitant.

The two men turned to Dream and cracked a smile.

"Our local homeless teletubby is here!" The piglin man laughed, throwing up his arms.

"Oh man, we're in big trouble aren't we?" The human man sounded amused as he put a hand on the piglin's shoulder.

Before Dream could respond, he heard a noise down the hallway, causing him to turn towards it. A couple of silverfish darted past him, brushing against his legs, seemingly to get away from the noise.

When Dream looked back into the room, the two were gone.

-

Sapnap was the first to drop into the stronghold with a loud bang. He coughed as dust flew up from George following close behind.

"We should split up." George spoke up, his back towards Sapnap.

George was off ever since Sapnap saw the man in the forest. He wondered if George also saw someone but didn't say anything.

But if George wanted space, he would give it to him.

"Okay. We can get more space covered." Sapnap replied, nodding as George turned to him.

"Exactly." George's smile was small but it was enough to make sure Sapnap knew that George wasn't totally out of it before he left.

Sapnap watched as George walked down the hallway. He could feel the air shift as he turned to walk the other way.

The corridors we're always cold and dark. They were never stuffy, but always felt suffocating. He could feel the draft from the cracks in the walls as he passed them.

After rounding two corners, Sapnap stopped in confusion. There were three people sitting on the floor playing a card game.

One was a man in a suit with ram horns, another with a beanie and a dark torn jacket, then the last one was the man who he saw earlier but with the same outfit that Dream wore.

"You met Tommy?" The ram man asked the disheveled man.

" _He_ killed him." The disheveled man looked up to the ram man. "He's becoming too powerful. Tommy shouldn't have been here to begin with."

"Hey man, Tommy was the one who angered a God." The knockoff snorted, seeming amused.

"He's right. The kid fucked with the wrong dude. He should've minded his own business. It ain't our fault." Ram man played a card, which made the other two groan.

Sapnap coughed to get their attention, which seemed to work. The three looked up and the Dream knockoff grinned.

"Ayye! What's up!" The knockoff waved. "Join the game!"

"Mexican Dream, stop that." The disheveled man smacked the man called Mexican Dream.

"Hey! I'm just being nice." Mexican Dream scoffed at the disheveled man. 

"You need to let him through the portal." The ram man spoke up. The other two immediately stopped and turned to the ram man.

"What?" Sapnap asked, the air leaving his lungs suddenly. Was it suddenly cold in the room?

"Let the bastard go through the portal." The ram man looked serious. "That prophecy is bullshit and you know it."

"What do you mean it's bullshit?" Sapnap felt anger flare through him. Were they being lied to?

"I said what I said. The bastard is too powerful. We should have seen this coming." The ram man then stood up, the other two following.

"Where are you going?" Sapnap took a step towards them. He felt like his emotions were boiling. "Tell me what's going on!"

"We can't get caught here. If we do, he'll probably get rid of us." The ram man waves his hand as the two followed him down the hallway. "Not like he can kill us anyways."

With that, Sapnap was left alone.

\--

George saw Dream before Dream realized he was there. 

Dream was standing over an almost full portal, holding the final eyes. George stared at the blonde for a second before he sprinted towards him. Dream must have heard his footsteps, because he turned before George jumped on him.

Dream let out a scream as he went down with George.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" Dream called out as they started to wrestle on the ground.

George fought tooth and nail to get Dream on his back, hands pinned down by his own. George breathed heavily as Dream stopped struggling underneath him and stared up at him.

"You got me, George." Dream sounded like he was smiling under the mask.

George cracked his neck, but paused as he looked up. 

They were in a house. One that looked like something he'd build in his free time if he could.

"Where are we?" George sat up and looked around.

"Fuck-" George heard Dream curse under his breath.

The area around them flickered back to the stronghold and portal.

"What is that, Dream?" George slammed Dream back down onto the cold stone, ignoring the grunt from the blonde, and bared his teeth at him. "What is going on? Who is the man in the cloak?"

Dream seemed to tense at the mention of the cloaked man.

"You shouldn't have seen him." Dream responded, which irritated George more.

"Stop playing with me! I remember waking up with you first! I've seen the cloaked man! He talked to me. Why can't you go through?" George's hands shook as he held onto Dream's jacket.

Dream's hands came up to George's hands and gripped them.

"I can't tell you, George. I don't know what's going on either. George, all I know is it's for us." Dream's voice wavered and made George let go of his shirt.

Dream took this opportunity to flip George off of him and scramble towards the portal.

George had the sense of betrayal wash over him as he watched Dream finish the portal. When Dream finished it, he turned to George and stared at him for a second.

"Hurry up, George. We're still playing a game."

And with that, Dream fell into the portal.


	6. War is another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I have never seen the portal before." The mushroom boy's voice was quiet as he laid in the god's arms._
> 
> _The god was silent for a moment, pondering how to answer._
> 
> _"It looks like my cloak." The god responded to his mushroom boy in a mirrored tone._
> 
> _"I could guess that. But I want to see it in person." The mushroom boy looked up to he god._
> 
> _"One day, maybe." The god stroked his hair, hoping to satiate him._
> 
> _The only response he got was a simple him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate this chapter, but have it anyways ÚwÙ

Dream stepped through the portal and everything changed.

The air around Dream changed to static energy, crackling slightly as he appeared in the end. The endermen around him moved out his way, as if they could feel the dangerous energy coming from the man. They knew that they would lose within an instant if they angered Dream.

Dream worked on getting the pillars down first. With each shot from his bow, the exposed crystals exploded and damaged the dragon. As each crystal exploded, Dream could see that the pillar it belonged to started to glitch. He stared up at one before climbing another tower, the final pillar.

As Dream reached the top, he could see George and Sapnap climbing to the main island. He grinned at the sight and hit the crystal. Dream let himself drop, catching himself in water with eas at the bottom. 

-

George remembered each time why he hated the End. The pale stones felt grimy under his hands as he climbed the slope, the air bitterly cold.

George could hear the final explosion of an end crystal once he reached the leveled ground. The same intuition that told him his hunger and health told him the dragon was nearing mid health, not healing as Dream landed hits on her. 

George pulled out his bow and looked to Sapnap, who was frowning at Dream.

"What's wrong, Sapnap?" George asked, his gut turning slightly as his friend hesitated.

"I saw three people in the stronghold." Sapnap admitted. "One told me that we should let Dream through the portal. They said that he was getting too powerful. Something about a kid dying and then saying he can't kill them."

"We don't know if they were telling the truth." George's mouth felt dry as he looked at his friend. He didn't want to believe what they had to say. Something within him told him that they needed to stop Dream.

"George, think about it. Something is going on and in getting pissed that we can't know. We should let Dream go through." Sapnap turned to George and looked him in the eyes. "George please. Dream isn't being straight with us. Who are we outside of this? Who are they?"

George opened his mouth to answer, but heard a roar of the dragon. She was almost dead.

The two turned to see Dream jumping up to hit her. George looked back to Sapnap and grabbed his hand.

"Sapnap, we need to at least get answers before we go." George's voice sounded strained, him trying to hold himself back from begging. He wanted it just as much as Sapnap, but he needed to know for sure this was the right choice.

"Fine." Sapnap looked like he wasn't fully sold, but nodded anyways.

George nodded before pulling Sapnap towards Dream.

As they approached Dream, he was still hitting the dragon, pulling her heath down more and more.

"Dream!" George called out, stopping a few places away and letting Sapnap go. This caught Dream's attention, making him turn from the dragon.

"George! Sapnap." Dream sounded like he was grinning under his mask. George could see the pillars start to glitch.

"Tell us the truth!" Sapnap yelled at Dream, his voice sounding angry again. "What is going on?"

Dream hesitated slightly, looking up to the looming dragon that shot her breath near them.

"I can't tell you! You're not allowed to know!" Dream called back.

"What happens if we let you in the portal?" George asked, his voice more calm than Sapnap's.

"You'd let me escape, George? Let me go through your fingers?" Dream tried to egg George on, but it didn't work. Dream clearly saw this and his stance changed. He became more rigid as he stared at the two. "You have your role to play, George. You need to play it."

George felt the betrayal that he felt earlier come back at those words.

"How am I supposed to trust you, Dream?" George stepped forward. Dream stared back at him silently as he watched George. "Do you expect me to play this game forever? I know you want to, but we can't."

Dream didn't move as George took another step.

"This could be over and we can relax." George smiled at Dream.

"No, we can't. The second it's over, the war will start." Dream responded.

"What war?" Sapnap spoke up from behind George, his voice sounding lost.

"The punishment for all of this. Everything has a price. Your actions will have one." Dream brought out a bed and looked back up to the dragon.

"WAIT-" George charged at Dream, but Dream placed it and pressed into it like a landmine. It exploded and shot them back.

George coughed as he was knocked back into the End stone dust. The dust felt like it was crackling in his lungs, burning with a small bite. George looked up to see XP raining down from the sky and Dream walking towards the portal.

**Dream had achieved [The End].**

George reached out a hand, trying to get up, but Sapnap grabbed onto George and pulled him back.

"Let him go." Sapnap spoke quietly.

Dream marched up to the portal and stared down at it. The two watched as he took a step towards it as if to go it, but stopped when he heard a sudden crackling noise.

Above Dream there was a shot of lightning, something that none of them expected to see in the End. The lightning hit next to the portal, leaving the man behind.

"Who the fuck is that-" Sapnap pulled George closed, away from the two men.

"I told you to not let him through." The man spoke towards George, his mask turning towards him.

"I… I just wanted to know what happened." George spoke up, trying to stand up.

"And yet, you won't." The man turned back to Dream.

"You wouldn't. You can't-" Dream started but was cut off by the pillars exploding, the crystals coming back to life. A roar if the dragon came from above them as she came back to life.

The dragon itself looked almost normal, if it wasn't for the eyes being a bright green.

"What the fuck XD?" Dream turned to XD, anger flooding his voice. "You can't fucking do that!"

"I can…." XD spoke in a monotone voice. "And I will."

XD pointed towards Dream, and the dragon swooped down and attacked him.

"George, we need to get out of here." Sapnap tried his best to lift George off of his feet and haul him away, but struggled as the brunette tried to stay in his place.

"No, we need to help him." George was looking at Dream, fear flooding his system. What was going on?

"Seriously, George!" Sapnap huffed and just lifted George by the waist, causing him to let out a startled scream.

Dream turned towards George's scream. This allowed the dragon to get her final hit on Dream. Dream collapsed and his body disappeared.

**DREAM was slain by the Dragon.**

The voice whispered in George's ears softly.

Sapnap froze as George stopped moving, shock coming from the both of them.

Normally, they passed out within a minute of Dream dying. But as the silence rang out between the two and XD, nothing happened.

Sapnap let go of George as the dragon flew up, seemingly neutral now.

George turned towards XD, anger pooling in the bottom of his stomach as it churned.

"What the fuck was that for?" George called out to XD.

"What do you mean?" XD turned towards George again.

"Why didn't you let him through?" George yelled. "You told me to kill him, but for what reason? To kill the only person I care about over and over again? What happens?!"

"You realize this is all for you, George?" XD spoke, his voice cutting like a blade.

"What…?" George frowned.

"All of this. This realm, this chase. Your little friend being here." XD took a step towards George.

"How could this all be for me?" George asked.

"Because you had to be protected." Instead of just XD's voice, there was another speaking. The voice sounded like a more human version, less static.

George turned to see Dream, his mask off his face and in his hands, giving George a good look for the first time.

Dream had dark green eyes which looked slightly blue in some areas. His face had scars across it, as if he had been through hell and back. His face was handsome even with the scars.

"Dream?" George asked, in slight shock that he could see his face. 

"You're very naïve, George." XD spoke, which made George look towards him.

XD had his own mask off. His face matched Dreams almost perfectly. The only difference was that he had no irises and his scarring went the opposite way. His eyes softly glowed an iridescent green.

"Are you…?" George started. He could see Sapnap fall to the ground nearby, as if someone had suddenly put him to sleep.

"The same person?" Dream and XD spoke at the same time. 

_"Yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also,,, I might upload the last chapter or two tomorrow.
> 
> I'm planning another story soon 💛


	7. The secrets inside of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _George remembers a flash of lightning and hushed words._
> 
> _"Tell me if you need time to prepare." The warm voice whispered into his ear. George shudders as the clap of thunder followed the words._
> 
> _"All we'll demand is the world." The voice sounded faded, leaving George alone in the cold room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short, but gets the point across.
> 
> **PLEASE READ END NOTES**

George backed away from Dream and XD, glancing at Sapnap who was unconscious on the ground near him.

"What did you do to Sapnap?" George asked, realizing the gravity of the situation.

XD was a god. Slight memories flickered behind his eyes of the godly being. He was trapped with a god and… whatever Dream way.

"Nicholas?" XD looked towards Sapnap. Dream was just staring at George, an emotion that he couldn't comprehend in those eyes. 

"He's unneeded right now." Dream finished for XD.

"And so are you, Clay." XD didn't look at Dream as he waved his hand.

As he waved it, Dream's head turned towards him with his mouth opening. But as soon as the hand stopped, Dream fell to the ground like Sapnap had.

"Why would you do that?" George took a step forward but stopped at XD turned his hand towards George. 

"They're fine. They're just asleep." XD's face held no emotion as he motioned George towards him. "Now that you have royally fucked everything up George instead of being a good boy and playing along, I'll explain to you what is going on."

George opened his mouth, but turned to look at the others. He didn't want to end up as them, so he just nodded and followed XD to the portal, in which they sat on the ledge.

"What is the prophecy?" George asked the second they sat down, looking up to the blonde god.

"In the fourth month, the world will start to deteriorate. If the residents of the realm wish to end it, they will let the creator through the portal, letting them back into their home realm." XD explained, his fingers slowly turning a string that had come off of his robes.

"So you're not the creator? Dream is?" George frowned. That made no sense. XD was the god.

"I may be a god, but Dream is also me. When I created your home realm, I split my humanity off into Dream. He was to lead the realm as I would and do as I wished, as he pleased. He became his own entity and lived our life how we wanted to." XD responded. "And then he met you and it changed everything."

"Me?" George frowned. It made no sense to him.

"In all realities you're special. People come and go, but you're the only constant once you arrive. Dream must have felt it because he kept you seperate from the rest of our people. Of course, you interacted with the rest of them but never on the same level as everyone else." XD tilted his head and his eyes became goddess slightly. "As he held you dear, so did I. That's when he was put away for crimes of our doing."

"What did he do?" George tried to press, but the god shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he tested his powers after he got ahold of the necronomicon. He realized that he still had access to them, so he combined us together." XD spoke. "He wanted to branch off and escape, but only with you. So after he made us one again, he created this realm for you two. Once we split he asked me to protect it. I obliged. I spent time with you while he was away. I couldn't think about what they'd do to you because of what we had done. So I kept the realm intact."

"Why did you give us the prophecy and told us to stop it?" George was confused. How did Dream figure this all out? Why was he just that special to him?

"Dream left a flaw. The longer it went on, the more raw it would be. Especially with everyone trying to get in. So I told you and your friend after you forgot. A safety measure." XD frowned, his eyebrows scrunching. "You begged Dream to let your friend in so you wouldn't be alone and to wipe your memories. You didn't want to remember. And now you want to remember so badly."

"I wouldn't ask that though?" George was now frowning too.

"I can show you, George." XD turned to him, placing his hand on George's cheek.

As George opened his mouth, the world around them shifted. Suddenly they were standing in the same field as in his broken memories.

Another George was laying in the grass, Dream perching over him. He watched as Dream gave him his glasses, expecting it to end there, but it didn't.

 _"It's just us?"_ The other George asked.

 _"And XD. He's protecting us. We can play manhunt as much as we can and just… live our lives together finally."_ Dream had leaned in close, pushing his mask up to kiss George's forehead.

 _"Could you bring Sapnap with us?"_ George smiled up at Dream, who nodded. 

_"Of course. But I'll have to wipe his memories. We both know he'll resist once he realizes what happened."_ Dream informed George as he stood up.

 _"I know. But… you could wipe ours too."_ George spoke, then continued when Dream gave him a look. _"I don't… want to remember them. I don't think I should. Not if he can't."_

Dream hummed at that, and nodded. He gave a small response before he created a portal out of nowhere. It looked just like the end portal. He reached through and pulled Sapnap through. He was passed out when he got there.

With that, XD removed his hand from George's face and the scene shifted back to the end. George stared back at XD for a second before he shook his head.

"I wouldn't…" George shook his head.

"It may have been Dream's doing but you went along with it, George." XD smiled sadly at George. "It was your decision."

"I…" George frowned. He didn't remember any of this.

"Wake them up." George demanded.

XD's smile dropped into a frown. He sighed and snapped his fingers, waking up the other two with loud gasps and them jerking upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As you guys see, the story is only a chapter or two away from the ending. I am starting two more stories as a branch off of this one!
> 
> The sequel will be called Beings, and will be part two of Into the Abyss series and part three of the DNF series I'm doing.
> 
> The other will be called Sock-footed. It is more like Heatwaves I guess? Where it's not inside of a game.
> 
> I'm also pretty glad this didn't blow up like Heatwaves did. As much as I'd love to see people make jokes about my work, this series isn't my best work and just a fun little story series.
> 
> I'll post the final chapter tomorrow and hopefully get the first chapter of Sock-footed and Beings up also.
> 
> I'll post another chapter to give peaks to the other two and their plots once they're up also, so look forward to that tomorrow!


	8. Run boy run, and disappear in the trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Where do you think they are?" Tommy looked up to Techno and Philza. "Are they at the Red Sun like in the stories you told me?"_
> 
> _The two adults simply looked at each other, not knowing what to say._
> 
> _"We don't know. Beyond the barrier is a mystery." Philza decided to say. "You need to eat though, you're still healing from..."_
> 
> _Philza trailed off and Techno let out a snort, grumbling about how smooth it was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter baybeeee!!
> 
> **Please read end notes**

"FUCK! That sucked ass!" Sapnap yelled out as he rubbed his shoulders, angry about the sudden fall probably.

George watched as he got up and cursed a few more times about end dust. George then turned to Dream, who was staring at George as he sat on the ground.

"Dream." George spoke simply.

“George.” Dream’s face was slightly cinched in what George presumed to be worry.

“You’re going through the portal.” George’s tone was sharp and Dream straightened up at his words.

“No, George.” Dream shook his head, a frown tugging at his lips. “We can’t do that.”

“Why should we torture Sapnap, stress our friends and loved ones out at home?!” George took a step towards Dream, yelling.

“You’re the one who asked me to bring Sapnap here!” Dream pushed himself up to a standing position. “You don’t understand what it was like to be in that prison?”

Sapnap had stopped his angry grumbling to stare at the two. George ignored Sapnap and shook his head.

“No I don’t. But you don’t understand what it was like having to know that the whole time you weren’t at my house, you were committing war crimes!” George’s memories slowly came back to him, the stress and anxiety of the situation coming back to him. “You don’t know how many people you hurt!”

“I know how many I hurt!” Dream suddenly yelled, his face gaining a light pink color. “Do you understand why I did the things I did? I did them for a reason, George!”

“I don’t care! You don’t know what it was like, Dream!” George shook his head. “You could have just let them be!”

“I brought them together so they wouldn’t need us, George. I wanted them to all be close and happy.” Dream frowned. “The second we go back, they’ll treat us like we’re dangerous.”

“Dream, you can fix this.” George frowned. “Just fix it and XD can get you out.”

George didn’t understand why Dream couldn’t just give him this. This was going down the same road that Ross had once gone. It scared George.

George could see Sapnap look between the two, his eyes narrowing as he rubbed his head.

“Dream, you fucked up. Own it. You’re a fuckign adult.” Sapnap spoke up finally. “Fuck your mind control bullshit, also. Seriously sucks ass.”

Dream grimaced at it, opening his mouth for a second before closing it.

“Seriously. Shit rings out Redstoner. Get over yourself, Dream. Your god complex is shitty at best.” Sapnap huffs. “You may be half of a god, but you’re not one. Own up to your mistakes and act like the god you claim to be.”

“Sapnap-” Dream started to speak finally, turning towards Sapnap.

George huffs at what he realized to be his not boyfriend… boyfriend. Seriously this shit was fucked up.

George marched towards Dream before grabbing him by the back of the neck and ear.

“What the fuck-?” Dream yelled and tensed up as George held onto him.

“You’re going through.” George had decided as he forced Dream towards the portal.

“George, seriously. I did this for you! Don’t throw this away!” Dream was trying to push his way out, but George shook him a bit too violently when he’d start to seem to get away.

The two made it over to the portal where XD was. XD just stared at George and Dream as they approached.

“George, are you sure?” XD had a slight frown on his face as George stared up at him.

“We will go back to reality and he will deal with it.” George stood his ground.

“As you wish.” XD nodded.

With the snap of XD’s fingers, Dream was knocked out again. George groaned as he caught the ragdolled body. He lugged over the body and stood above the abyss.

_”What does it look like?” George asked XD again as the two picked mushrooms._

_“It is like the night sky, but infinite. It feels cold and sparkles like it has ice and glitter in it.” XD tilted his masked face towards George._

_“Why can’t we go to the End?” George asked as XD stilled._

_“The End is simply the key to power.” XD responded truthfully. “The dragon, Jean, resides there with the rest of the endermen. She controls them, I control her.”_

_“Thus you control Ranboo and any other creature dealing with the End?” George frowned. That sounded dangerous._

_“Exactly. We don’t need them going through the portal and getting that power, do we?” XD hummed._

_“We don’t.” George shrugged._

“What are you waiting for? Through him through.” Sapnap asked as he walked up.

“I’m going through with him.” George decides and turns back to Sapnap as he stops next to him. “Go through with me.”

“Really?” Sapnap’s eyebrows raised.

“Yes.” George smiled, holding out his free hand.

Sapnap hesitated but took the hand. George looked back to XD, who was simply watching the two. He knew what George was thinking, George knew it. They both knew it would change the game.

“Goodbye, XD. Until I see you again.” George smiled.

“You too, my love. I will see you when you need me the most.” XD slowly smiled. It was a sad smile.

It was the last thing other than the dissolving world as George tugged the three of them into the portal. He closed his eyes as they fell through.

-

Sapnap gasped loudly as he woke up on the cold and wet grass.

His lungs burnt with what felt like ice crystals going down his throat and into his lungs. It hurt and brought tears to Sapnap’s already blurry eyes.

“Sapnap! Hey, calm down.” A voice called out as someone dropped next to him. Hands found their way to his arms and back, lifting him upwards into a sitting position. The contact felt like needles on his skin.

“Quackity, be careful with him.” Another voice spoke on the other side of him. He could see a few figures standing around him in the blur of the tears.

Someone kneeled in front of Sapnap as he blinked away the tears and blurriness from his eyes. The person put their hands on his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“Hey, are you okay Sapnap? Does anything hurt?” The person in front of Sapnap asked as they came into focus.

It was Karl.

“Karl?” Sapnap squinted at him, wondering if it was really him. He turned to his side to see Quackity smiling at him, then the other side to see Philza frowning.

“Are you okay, son?” Philza asked.

“Where’s George?” Sapnap didn’t care about how he felt. “Dream?”

“We don’t know. You’re the only one who was left when the barriers disappeared.” Quackity responded. 

Sapnap turned to Quackity, the tears returning to his eyes.

“What do you mean they didn’t…?” Sapnap shook his head. “They went through the portal with me.”

“No one was left when we found you. They either didn’t make it or… Dream took him.” Quackity shrugged.

If his mouth wasn’t already dry, it was now dry. He couldn’t lose George, especially when they finally got out of that hell loop.

“Sapnap…” Karl spoke softly as he hugged Sapnap. Quackity joined the hug as Sapnap broke into tears.

Philza stood up as the three mourned the loss of their friends. He looked into the distance, where Tommy stood with Techno, looking at them. Techno said something to Tommy, who looked up to him.

They’ll have to find them soon.

-

Dream opened his eyes up to see the clear blue sky above him.

His body had a soft ache as he turned to his left. He was laying in the grass, George sleeping peacefully next to him. George’s glasses were over his eyes, blocking his face.

Dream smiled and sat up. He leaned over George and watched as the brunette opened his eyes. Once George realized who he was, he smiled.

“Hello, sleeping beauty.” Dream let out a small laugh.

“G’morning.” George reached up to cup Dream’s face, his eyes crinkling from the smile.

Dream leaned down and pressed a kiss to George’s lips. He heard George exhale slowly as they kissed.

When Dream backed away, George kept his eyes closed. Dream looked up to the treeline across from them as he saw movement.

Standing in the treeline was a hooded figure with the same face. The two smile at each other, sharing a knowing look before the god was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It's late and I have decided to finish up the first chapter for the sequel tomorrow and then the other first chapter another day.
> 
> I will make chapters for both in this book to show when they come out and will delete the chapters after a few days!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this!


	9. Beings (SEQUEL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KACHOW

So, I created Beings today and posted it! It is going to be the direct sequel to this one!

Heres a preview:

Sapnap didn't like this feeling at all.

His skin burned and felt like it was crawling with fire ants constantly. He suddenly had the understanding of the ender language and a draw to anything having to do with that cursed realm. 

He had an itch to go out and explore the world and use the energy he suddenly had in his hands.

He sat there in the dark bedroom that he shared with Karl and Quackity, letting fire dance on his fingertips. Something he couldn't do before.

It made him sick and he hated it.

-

Was this what it was like to be a god?

Energy constantly flowing through your veins and knowledge you didn't know existed idly in your head. An itch to do things you've never done.

George laid in the field with Dream, smiling at each other as the birds chirped in the trees. The sky above them was beautiful, barely a cloud in the sky.

George remembered going through the portal with Sapnap and Dream then waking up to Dream over him. It wasn't a bad experience, just slightly unsettling. Almost wrong, but definitely right.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist I made based off of RP!Dream and Manhunt!Dream:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ubhwh7nzqDuXkW4YVVWJt?si=MAgqbcT-RPiepZtxAYLfbA
> 
> George: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wCVQb9rdiTf4gt6z98GpF?si=WHHNnYXvRnWGaH91llJalQ
> 
> My TWT is Lucidcatnip.


End file.
